Tissue paper can be roughly classified into lotion tissue paper in which a moisturizer is contained in tissue base paper after papermaking, moisturizing tissue paper called e.g. chemicals applied type, a general-purpose type which does not contain a moisturizer, and non-moisturizing tissue paper called e.g. a general type.
Moisturizing tissue paper is used mainly to directly touch the skin, for example blowing nose and removing makeup, and is particularly required to have a good texture to the skin during use.
Incidentally, the quality characteristics of tissue paper include mainly “soft texture,” “smooth texture,” a “moist texture,” a “sticky texture,” a “thick texture” and “toughness (strength⋅a relief feeling).”
The moisturizing tissue paper is more excellent in “soft texture,” “smooth texture” and a “moist texture” due to the effect of a moisturizer than those of the non-moisturizing tissue paper; however, there are no conventional moisturizing tissue paper in which particularly both “smooth texture” and a “moist texture” are satisfied at a high level. In addition, users require further improvement of good texture to the skin; however, it is very difficult to improve both “smooth texture” and a “moist texture.”
That is, in conventional moisturizing tissue paper, “soft texture” and a “moist texture,” are improved by raising water retention properties in paper because of the moisture absorption action of the moisturizer. With this change, “smooth texture” can be felt, too. However, in the case of conventional moisturizers, for example, when increasing the content thereof, a “moist texture” is increased, and simultaneously a “sticky texture” is also increased. Following this, the “smooth texture” on the surface is reduced and is not easily felt. In addition, containing excessive moisturizer can be a factor of lowering resilience of paper, and this can be a factor of not feeling “smooth texture” easily.